For lighting elements, for example for use in signage or as backlighting apparatus of displays, in particular of liquid crystal displays (LCD-displays), lighting apparatus providing a light emitting surface with a homogeneous light distribution are required. Furthermore, thin and light-weight lighting apparatus are required to obtain thin and light-weight lighting elements.